A Fiery Riot
by Ailur
Summary: The sequel of policing a fire. Now after the accident how will life change for Chase and Marshall?
1. Sleeping pups

**So yeah, a couple of things have happened. Mainly I have tried to get into a schedule with my writing, but as you guys can see that isn't going to well. I haven't uploaded in a month and im sorry. Hopefully I will get time to write, but I can make no promises. Also I haven't stopped** _ **Jumping**_ **but I have put it on hiatus, due to writers block, and I hate to do it but sadly I have to. Enjoy the chapter, dont expect another one soon, sadly.**

 **Chase's POV**

Marshall's words, "Who are you?" have been haunting me for the last couple of weeks, it feels like my world returned to the bleak existence it was before the dally. The times i've gotten to visit, it feels as if there is a different pup in the room with me, not the marshall I once knew. On the days, when his breathing isn't too painful, he'll blabber on about working at fire house, down in Foggy Bottom. On his bad days, when his breathing is unbearably painful, i'll lay, for as long as I could, next to him while tears of agony, stream down his face. I can't even begin to imagine how it feels for your own lungs to betray you, and worse yet, not even knowing how your lungs got hurt.

Nowadays, I don't feel happy unless i'm with Marshall, it sounds sappy but really, he was the brightness of my day, of my week, of my life. But now I have to remind him of my name every time I visit his hospital room. The doctors say he might gain some of his memory back over the course of a few months. And the best thing to do in the meantime, that might jog some of his memories, is to take him to the places and things that he loved the most, before the accident.

I've already bought some of the things that were close to him before the accident. I took his pup pack over to his room, that didn't do anything to jog his memory. I also took his pup food bowl, but that only made him hungry.

It's been a few days since Marshall got back from the hospital. And every night I hear his pained whimpers, from his ravaged lungs. With each whimper my pain grew, and every morning when I questioned him, he would deny every claim.

*wimper*

I slowly rose from my bed, wiping away the tears, opening the door to my pup house.

*wimper*

My eyes sting from crying, my mate being in pain all night, hurts me.

*wimper*

I stand in front of the, beat red pup house. Flinching as I open the door, to see Marshall curled up into a ball, twitching randomly. Every once in awhile emitting a whimper from those cute lips.

*wimper*

I walk into his pup house and close the door. Still watching his every move.

*wimper*

I curl up right beside the dally, fur touching fur, nose to nose. I feel his hot breath on my nose, his nose cutely twitches as my breath touches it. That muzzle looks so kissable.

 **Marshall's POV**

I awake to find a german shepherd, the one they call Chase, curled right up to me, sleeping. He's cute curled up like that, sleeping. But, why is he here? That is an important question.

"Hey, Chase.", I whisper, poking him with my paw. All I achieve is a grunt followed by chase flipping onto his back, feet up into the air. Which only makes him look cuter. He'd probably kill me if I said that to his face, but it would be way worth it for the look he'd give me.

"Chase, wake up." I try again, but to no avail. Wow, chase is a really deep sleeper, but luckily I still have my voice.

"CHASE WAKE UP", I yell straight into his ear. A normal pup would've jumped through the roof, but chase is not normal, that barely got a rise out of him. He, half-heartedly rolled over and lifted his head, eyes half-closed.

"Wow, you look horrible." I giggled.

"Wh… well that no way to treat your mate." he muttered, sleepy.

"I'm joking" I laughed, "Wait, what did you say?", I asked him once my brain caught up to what he said. His eyes popped out of his skull, as his brain caught up too.

"I-I-I, got to go." he stuttered as he fumbled around with the controls of the door.

"Hey, chase dont go.", I said. I started to place one of my paws on his shoulder, but he shifted away from my touch. Finally, he stabbed the right button to open the door, shooting out as soon as a space opened big enough for his broad body.

Now that was weird, first waking up to find chase sleeping next to me, then waking him up to get some answers only to be called his mate. Chase's mate, now that I think about it, it does roll off the tongue.

What am I thinking? Chase was just tired, he wasn't think right, that's all it is. But one can hope.

 **Chase's POV**

What the hell was I thinking, calling Marshall my mate. He doesn't even remember me, as far as he's concerned i've only existed for a month. But i've know, my Marshall, for a little over five months. He must think i'm crazy right now, finding me sleeping in his puphouse, then calling him my mate. Maybe i'm the crazy one, for thinking I would ever get another chance. It's not fair to Marshall if i'm trying to court him all the time, maybe I should leave him alone.

 **Till next time...**


	2. Morpheus

**Again I apologize for the wait, but hopefully i'll be able to settle on a better schedule. Here is chapter 2 of a Fiery Riot.**

 **Chase's POV**

I spent most of that embarrassing day, avoiding Marshall, hanging out with the other pups. Playing, catch with the frisbee, with Rocky and Zuma, they've been inseparable since that day I caught them kissing. Even playing with Rubble, who I don't usually have time to play with, due to me being second-in-command. Well playing is a loose term, basically I tried to teach him how to wind surf, at the end of the day he decided to practice by himself. I'm not the best on the sea, but I am not like Rocky, who has a extreme fear of wet water. I just get seasick every once and awhile. But after the lesson I had no more excuses to be away from the lookout, and Marshall. So I started towards the lookout.

I came up the back way so as to not have to see Marshall's puphouse, he is there at this time of day, usually, but then again today is not usual day. Luckily I only met Rocky and Zuma, who were curled up kissing, how do they breathe like that?

"Hey Rocky", I yelled over to the mixed breed. Who, in return, shot up practically throwing Zuma off him.

"Calm down, I just wanted to say hi." I giggle, as Rocky apologized to Zuma.

"Really chase, you shouldn't sneak up on pups" Rocky scolded.

"I didn't sneak up onto you guys" I contered.

"Yeah right", Rocky said unconvinced,"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Marshall was looking for you, and told me to tell you."

"Did he say why"

"No, but he looked kinda, confused, would be the best way to describe it."

"Thanks, you guys can resume K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I teased. Rocky rolled his eyes while Zuma just tackled Rocky and picked up where he left off, suffocating poor Rocky. I just hope that someday i'll understand that feeling of love.

 **?'s POV**

Why does Chase always get everything that he wants, And I _never_ get what I want? He's the leader of the PAW patrol, who even has a boyfriend. I worked for everything I got, I gave my all to get just about nothing, Chase just has it handed to him, how does that work? What did Chase give up to get his role, in the PAW patrol. Well, that's all gonna change… _muahaha_. Ok, that laugh was maybe a bit too much, but i'll work on it.

My plan was working perfectly, the bucket was almost filled to the brim with sand, and I was making my way up to his pup house. Ryder thought that these pup houses were perfectly designed to fit every member's needs, he and rocky built them this way. The one and only design flaw is, if a member's needs change then the pup house needs to change also, but with Ryder taking care of his pups, and Rocky, lets just say he's preoccupied with a certain chocolate labrador.

The flaw in this particular pup house is the air filtration system, given the right conditions, the filter will fail, allowing whatever wants to float through the air inside the puphouse, to do so freely. So for example, a bucket full of sand poured straight into the filter system, will destroy the filter.

 **Marshall's POV**

I've been looking for Chase since this morning. I talked to all the pups, just to be led on a wild goose chase. After searching for half the day, I gave up and returned to my pup house. I didn't really feel like walking around all of adventure bay, if Chase wants to talk he'll come to me, at least I hope he would.

It would be amazing to be Chase's, to wake up every morning like this morning. His smell is still lingering in my pup house, it's captivating, like a drug, making me want more. Now that I think about it, this morning I didn't feel the usually tightness in my chest. The tightness gets better with each passing day, but somedays it feels worse than ever. But this morning it was gone, no tightness, at all. I guess I was all caught up in Chase that I didn't even realize.

It seems as if Chase is going to be awhile, I guess i'll take a nap. I hope he'll come, but right now i'm going to count some sheep.

 **Chase's POV**

"Get a room, you two lovebirds.", I yelled at Rocky and Zuma, while I headed towards Marshall's fire truck.

Marshall's pup house door was closed, which is weird, he only closes it when he's sleeping. It's funny, Marshall will make a complete fool of himself when he's awake, but while he's sleeping he's always behind closed doors. I don't know why? He's cute all curled up sleeping, he looks like a baby, almost, a cute, grown, innocent baby.

Well i'll wait until this afternoon, when he's awake, to figure out what he wanted. At least I can get some patrols done, maybe. I'll just go catch some sleep too. I turn to start heading towards my pup house.

My pup house is right next to Marshall's, I fixed it that way so I could be close to him, in case of anything happening. I walked into my pup house and left the door open so I could seem outside and hear whatever was happening. There isn't much to see or hear, all there is a lonely tree out in the yard. Even less to hear, no birds to tweet, no playful pups, no whimpering. Just silence.

Wait, no whimpering, Marshall always whimpers while he sleeps, since the accident. My ears strained to hear any sound from Marshall's pup house, but even my sensitive ears heard nothing. I jump up and run straight to the dally's pup house. Knocking on the door as hard as I could. Hoping no one is inside. After no reply I open the door.

As the door shot open, air from inside the pup house blasted me. I can hardly breathe, the air is so thick. As I forced my eyes open I see Marshall laying, curled up, not moving. I bolt to his side, trying to feel for any sign of life, a pulse or a breath, or something.

I take his collar in my mouth and pull him out of his pup house, into the fresh air. Yelling for Rocky and Zuma, who come running from the direction of their houses. They call Ryder, who is at Katie's, while I try to wake my dally.

 **Till next time...**


	3. Ascending

**Sorry about not posing last saturday, i wanted too but, my chronic writer's block, had different ideas. But hey, at least you guys have a chapter this saturday, Enjoy.**

 **Chase's POV**

"Marshall wake up, come on", i begged, shaking my dally. He only laid there, lifeless, except for the small rise and fall of his chest, his uneven rattling breaths. I could hear the rattling, like a maraca, in Marshall's chest, with my over sensitive ears. It hurts to see him like this once again, what happened, the doctors said that he would be fine. I'll never trust doctors again. Then my collar lit up and emitted a beep.

"Hey Chase, how Marshall doing?" Ryder sounded worried, as he called me through the pup tag.

"I don't know, Ryder, get up here please.", i begged.

"Don't worry Chase, Katie is just grabbing her 'go' bag, and we'll be up there in a couple of minutes.", Ryder stressed as he cut off the call.

Marshall's breathing has gotten clearer, but he's still asleep. That's one good thing that's happened today, but what could've caused this, i mean his breathing was perfectly fine, this morning. This morning. Why did i leave, why didn't i just say that i love him, and i have loved him ever since i met him. What kinda lover am i, letting him get hurt. I'm supposed to protect him not let him die.

I lay down next to him, nose to nose, his warm hot ragged breath blowing onto my nose. The sound of wheezing and whistling fills my ears. A dog with black spots and white fur, blue eyes, and big floppy ears, fills my view. The ground seems to float away, leaving only Marshall, perfectly still, perfectly perfect. I feel my heart beat rise, and my blood pulse. My mind is full of nothing else except the dalmatian in front of me, all the memories, of me and him.

The first time I met him in that fire, he saved ny stubborn butt. Then at the hospital, when I visited his room, and he decided that he wanted to join the team. I didn't know it at the time but that choice would forever change my life, for the better. But Marshall doesn't remember any of this ever since the accident, but I do and I'll make him remember if its it's the last thing I do.

"Hey, Chase how's he doing? What happened?" Ryder's voice pulled me out of my trance, bringing me back to the real world.

"I don't know, i-i just found him in his pup house, h-he wasn't breathing…",I sobbed. Katie rushed to Marshall's side with a bag, Ryder rushed to mine, throwing his arms around me.

"Shhhh, Chase, Marshall will be okay, Katie is here. Shhhh", Ryder petted me; wow, i'm a shriveling mess, and all it takes is one lousy dally. At least he's my lousy dalmation.

"Chase, i know how much he means to you.", Ryder comforted me.

"How?", i looked up at him eyes stinging, throat tight.

"It's obvious, the way you look at him, you hang out with him all the time." Ryder chuckled, still holding me.

"It was that obvious?", I asked embarrassed. The other pups who were hanging back, giggled from my embarrassment.

"Yeah way too obvious." Ryder giggled.

"Hey don't tell him, please." i pleaded.

"Our lips are sealed, right pups?" Ryder promised, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky, nodded.

"Hey Katie how is he?" Ryder asked, katie who has been checking out Marshall ever since she got here.

"He'll be fine, he just inhaled something, it really messed up his, already messed up, lungs." Katie reported her finding.

"He inhaled something …hmm, Chase where did you say you found Marshall?" Ryder inquired.

"I found him in his pup house." I said. Ryder headed over to the red and white pup house.

"Hmm, hey Rocky can you get your pup pack for me." Ryder requested.

"Yeah sure" Rocky ran off towards the front doors of the tower.

"What are you doing?" Rubble took the words right out of my mouth.

"I am going to check the air filter, it may have broken, me and Rocky have been meaning to upgrade it."

"Here you are, Ryder", Rocky trotted out of the tower donning his green pup-pack.

"Wrench", Rocky barked, a robotic arm holding a wrench popped out of Rocky's pup-pack. Ryder took the wrench and within seconds the air vent cover was off. Reaving a filter, covered in dust and holes, indicating the filter failed.

"That's not supposed to happen." Rocky exclaimed, shocked at the state of the filter.

"You're right, Rocky." Ryder agreed, confused, at the state of the filter.

"But what about Marshall?" i asked, "What should we do?"

"Well for starters he should probably be put back in bed, not his own bed, at least not until the filter is replaced. Maybe in the lookout, there would be alot of fresh air there. Also he can't do anything too physical, any overexertion could cause his airways to close up, suffocating him. So that means NO playing or missions, at least until his lungs clear up. Which should only take two days at most." Katie instructed, "I'll come up here tomorrow and make sure he's doing alright."

"Thank you." Ryder said as he bent down to pick up Marshall, to move him into the lookout. "It's time for beds pup's, it's late.". As the other pups wandered off to their houses, i followed Ryder into the lookout.

"Ryde-" I didn't even get to finish my question as Ryder cut me off.

"Yes, you can stay with him."

"Thank you." i whispered. As he softly layed down Marshall on the floor.

"Night, Chase."

"G'night." i replied, Ryder went around turning off all the lights before he went to bed, in one of the upper floors of the tower. We were on the first floor curled up next to each other. Marshall's breathing sounds much better now, it's almost like he's just asleep, he probably doesn't even know he almost died.

 **?'s POV**

Haha, they think it was the filter, and not me. That's their mistake, they will pay severely. Oh how it feels to play the bad guy. Next time Chase won't be soo lucky, just maybe next time will be the last time. Next time i won't mess up.

Tonight Marshall has Chase looking out for him, but Chase can't stay there, by Marshalls side, for the rest of their miserable lives. And when Chase isn't there, i'll be there, oh i'll be there, by Marshall's side. Tonight the strong leader showed a different side, a softer side, a weak side, one that could be used.

 **Till next time...**


	4. Troubled dreams

**Well it been a hot second, hasn't it, some might say 4 months is a bit longer than a 'hot second', but, hey. There is no time on the internet.**

 **Chase's POV**

I stayed with Marshall throughout the night, not letting my gaze wander from his face. I was waiting, hoping, he would wake up and jump into my paws. But dreams don't come true, they'll hang the prize right over your nose, and as you're about to grab it, they take it away, only to return, to repeat. You keep stretching to grab the prize, because you'll never know when you'll get it, but you never do. You might get a taste of it, but you'll never get the whole thing.

Anyway, it's somewhere around breakfast, at least that's what my stomach is telling me. Still, Marshall hasn't woken up, i know Katie said he'd be fine, but that doesnt put my mind at rest. She can't predict the future, nor is she always right. I trust her, but when dealing with my mate… friend, hell I don't even know what's going on.

I-I, damn… i can't even think when he's around, even if he is unconscious. I don't even dare to turn my back on him, the first thing he sees will be me, he won't go through this alone. He'll never go through anything alone, as long as i'm alive, even when i'm dead i'll still be with him.

"Oh Marshall what am i going to do with you." I say, resting my head between my paws, looking into his closed eyes. I thought about all the memories i had with him, as i reluctantly fell into the dark and comforting abyss of sleep.

 **Marshall's POV**

A golden brown cockapoo was standing over me, her head was blocking out the dusk sky, her mouth, open in a silent laugh. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move, it's like a movie, you know what the character should do, but no matter how many times you yell it, they won't listen. The cockapoo's paw comes up to my throat and starts choking me. Her hot breath fills my lungs, my last breath, it courses throughout my blood, setting my body on fire. Her teeth gleam, canines shining against some invisible light source.

"Marshall.", her voice fills my ears making my blood run cold.

"Marshall.", her voice echoes, as if she was in a tunnel.

"Marshall" her voice changed and so did the sky; growing lighter, as the scenery changed to a more familiar sight, the inside of the lookout. And right in front of me was a lump of light golden brown fur, sleeping peacefully. The German shepard's chest rising with each breath and falling with each exhale.

My own breathing isn't as peaceful, with each passing second, a new shaky breath escapes my ragged lungs, only to be replaced with a new breath. My vision blurs, more and more with each breath in, only to return to normal with each exhale. I will my muscles to move, but i can't even lift my head. I can only manage a feeble whisper, before the darkness envelops me, once again.

"Chase"

 **Rocky's POV**

"Man, Ryder i didn't know we need to replace these filters so soon." i pant to Ryder, as we work on replace Marshall's puphouse air filter.

"I dont see any reason for this brand new air filter to fail so suddenly. It's not like them." Ryder thought out loud. "These are supposed to last 6 months and we only replaced them last month."

"Maybe it was faulty." I answered.

"Maybe." Ryder responded.

It was quiet for the duration of the time it took us to replace the air filter. After we finished Ryder thought it would be a good idea for us to replace all the filters in the puphouses, you never know, if one was faulty the other ones could be faulty too. It didn't take long for us to replace all the filters, it was fairly, rinse and repeat. Me and Ryder had gotten an early start to the day, so we could replace the air filter, so it was around breakfast time when we had finally finished. I decide to go find Zuma, and ask him if he wanted to eat with me. As always he is lounging by his puphouse, i swear that pup is the laziest pup i know, but i still love him.

"Zuma, you wanna eat with me?" i yell over to him.

"Oh hey Pebble, i would love too." he jumped up and trotted over to me who, for your information, had been petrified by that nickname.

"What hon, you don't like, Pebble." he smirked as he walked by me.

"I-I, Zuma call me Rocky, please." i stammered.

"So you don't like Pebbles. Hmmm, will note that. Anyway, i'm hungry so let's eat." he walked back up to me and kissed me on my cheek, turning me back into a semi-functioning dog. He walked beside me, gazing into my eyes, as we made our way to the lookout.

"I wonder how Marshall is holding up." i question out loud as we enter the lookout, Zuma shrugging is the only response i get, as we walk through the lookout doors . The doors closed behind us with a rush of cold air. Off of the main walkway, Marshall was laying on a bean bag, while Chase was facing him, sleeping on the cold hard floor. It didn't seem like they were awake, and i thought best for them to sleep, knowing the night they've been through. I usher Zuma into the kitchen, to grab a quick bite to eat.

 **Chase's POV**

I awake to a rush of cold air, probably from Zuma leaving, his scent lingers, he smells of water and fish, and trash. Wait… that Rocky's smell, i guess they came in together, i should've known, they are inseparable. Aside from that Marshall is still asleep, and cute as ever. I hope he wakes up soon, i need him to wake up soon.

 **Well, there it is, a long awaited chapter. It only took 4 months, only 4 months, i'm sorry for that, i didn't forget about it, i just, everytime i tried to write i couldn't. And when i did, i would hate what i wrote, and call it a failure and start over, but the important thing is it's done. Chapter 4,** _ **the chapter that took 4 months.**_ **Let's hope chapter 5 will not take that long.** __ **Till next time...**


	5. A movie with pop-corn

**Chase's POV**

It's around mid-day, Ryder and the pups have gone off on a mission, farmer yumi and her sheep again, they woke me up on their way out. I thanked Ryder for letting me sit this, so i could be here in case Marshall woke up. And so i'm here at the lookout with nothing to do.

This is the first mission i've had to sit out on in a long time. Let me just say that, being bored sucks. I've play pup-pup-boogie on single player mode, i've eaten a ton of dog food, and i've cleaned my pup-house, which is a monumental feat, mind you. And poor Marshall still hasn't woken up, i check on him every 5 minutes, but he is just the same as before, asleep. Now i'm just sitting here, watching the love of my life, sleep. Is that weird? I think it's weird.

I remember when we first met, during a forest fire. He saved my life, and now i'll always be by his side. He was my knight in shining armor, he blast thought the blaze of the flame, and got my collar. There's the scar from the burn, it's almost invisible, hidden by the sea of fur. I part his soft fur to reveal a small line stretching across the dalmations back, from the base of his neck to his tail. If he hadn't found me, then… well i'm glad he did.

I can still remember his first mission, he was, to say the least excited. I chuckled, remembering how he tripped on a banana peel, did a double backflip and landed in Ryder's arms, i swear that pup defies all known laws of physics. A banana peel, i thought that was only in video games… was it a banana peel? Wait, maybe it was something else, no it was a banana peel… i think. Dang it, is Marshall clumsy enough to trip on a banana peel? No, it wasn't a banana peel, i remember now it was some water from his water cannons he had deployed for some reason.

"Water"

Yeah, not a banana peel, what was i thinking. I headed off to the kitchen, all this water talk made me thirsty. Wait.. i froze mid step, turning on a point heading back to Marshalls side.

"Marshall?", i whispered.

"Chase" he whispered, "water"

"Sure, i'll get some water, wait here." i dashed off to the kitchen, for real this time. After quite a lot of fumbling around the cabinets, trying to find a clean bowl to fill with water, i stumbled across an old bowl of mine, it was blue and had my badge logo on it's side. It didn't take long to fill it with water and return to Marshall's spot.

"Here you go" i said as i nudged the bowl to his mouth. He took a couple of long drinks, before he talked again, his voice was like honey to my ears.

"Hey", he gave me a weak smile, lifting his head up from the ground.

"Hey, cutie" i replied, his smile grew bigger.

"You were out for quite a long time, gave us quite a scare, gave me quite a scare." i approached him and embraced him in a giant awkward hug, mind you he was still lying on the ground. He laid his head onto my shoulder, his tears going down my back. His cries of pain, muffled by my shoulder. I guess the pain caught up with him.

"Don't worry, i got you." i whispered into his ear. After a while his cries of pain became pained , labored breaths, and his tears dried up.

"I got you", i repeated over and over again, rocking back and forth.

 **Skye's POV**

Ever since the accident, my life hasn't been stable, jumping around from town to town, doing odd jobs, eating when i can. It sucks not having a family, one to care for you, one to love you. Family means a lot, i realize that now, it's almost as i was blind, now i regret certain decisions i've made in the past. But you can't change the past.

Now i can't believe the things i did, only a couple of weeks ago. I'm just in awe. But then i remember Chase, and _Marshall_ that mangy mutt. When i think about them, i see why i did what i did. And, if i could go back in time, i'd do it all over again, but this time i would finish what i started. I'm glad i left those… those ' _lovebirds_ ' but i regret leaving my family, the PAW Patrol. Only if i could go back, then maybe life would go back to the way it was before, _Marshall._

Only if…

 **Chase's POV**

"I got you" I kissed the top of Marshall's head.

"You good?", i asked as i broke the hug and looked into his deep, ocean blue eyes, almost losing myself.

"Yeah", he whimpered, giving me a weak smile, as he sat up.

"I'm glad you're up", i gave him a smile, causing his smile to grow.

"How are you feeling?", i asked.

"Good as new.", he chuckled, causing himself to go into a frenzy of coughs. I was at his side ready to catch, incase he collapsed, but he stayed standing.

"You think a joke is going to kill me?", he jokingly asked, leaning into me. "Y'know your fur is soft.", i could feel my cheeks getting hot, i'm not too used to compliments.

"A-are you hungry", i stuttered leaning into him.

"Yeah", he answered, trying to get on all fours, but only succeeded in falling onto the floor.

"Don't move, i got it", i chuckled at his fail attempt. He gave me a look, as i left to go get his food bowl from outside.

"You're cute.", i yelled back into the lookout as the door closed behind me. Even from outside i knew that look changed to a blush. Which only reinforced my point. Marshall's food bowl was next to his puphouse, it only took me a minute to grab it and fill it with pup food in the kitchen. But when i returned Marshall had already migrated to the living room and was watching Apollo the super pup. I have no clue how he walked… maybe he crawled.

"H-how'd you get over here?" i asked him, put his bowl down, and nudging it over to him. Once his eyes caught sight of the food, he dove straight into it, i guess almost dying in your sleep makes you hungry.

"So how-FOOD" he cut me off, I chuckled at his response. He's cute when he's eating, especially when he's starving. While he was destroying his food i nabbed some popcorn from the pop-corn machine, Ryder got us after we binge watch an entire season of Apollo the super pup.

When i got back, Marshall's bowl was empty, and Marshall had moved his bright red bean bag and my blue bean bag together in the center of the room, and he was laying on my bean bag. Once he saw me enter the room he sat up and patted his bean bag, inviting me to sit with him. As soon as i jumped up on to the bag he lean on me again, resting his head on my shoulder, as i rested my head on his head. Breathing in his scent, feeling his fur, hearing his shaky breathes.

 **There you go, chapter 5, got this one done, fairly quickly all things considered;** **Only a week. Till next time...**


	6. Grand Finale Preview

**Chase's POV**

The sky is completely white, no sun, nor clouds in sight, as far as the eye can see. The snow comes down in sheets, adding to the blanket which already covers the ground. The wind whips around me, threatening to pick me up. There is no horizon, the ground continues unto the sky, and the sky extends into the ground; a raging blizzard.

As the snow rains down in relentless sheets, my squinted eyes fall upon marks, paw prints. Slowly filling in with snow as the seconds go by. If a pup went this way, maybe it's the way out, at least i hope. I start out walking the zig-zag path, then as if it wanted to kill me, the snow fell faster, so i broke into a sprint. Following winding paw prints, until they filled in, becoming divits in the snow, until finally disappearing altogether. As i looked back i noticed my paw prints from the run had disappeared too, and the snow only fell harder.

My legs, exhausted from the run, slowly gave out, lowering me onto a pillow of snow. A rest will do me good, i'll need it if i want to find my way out of this storm. I closed my eyes and rested for a couple of minutes, catching my breath. Feeling a blanket of warmth envelope me. Soon i see the error of my ways, opening my eyes only to confirm my dread, the blanket is made of snow. Trapping me in a prison of snow, i can't move, is this it? Dying in a blizzard, becoming a pupsicle.

Out of my little window, in my snow prison, i see the snow has stopped, a unbroken sea of white. But even thought the snow has stopped, i feel my blanket growing heavier, sinking me closer to death. Did you ever hear about that myth, about how a mountain climber, right before freezing to death will experience a wave of heat overcome them? Yeah, i hope its true. I'd like to be warm again, one last time.

I savor my last breath, as the weight on my back pushes my muzzle into the snow, my neck too frozen to resist any longer. I can still see the white sky, as my vision darkens from the lack of oxygen. Right before my eyes close for the very last time, i see a streak of yellow flash in the sky, against the white backdrop.

 **This is a sneak peek of the upcoming chapter, as it is the last chapter in this little series. I've planned it to be 5,000 words and i have no clue when it'll be coming out, but i hope it'll come out soon. I won't spoil it for you guys but, i will say, it's not what you think. Till next time...**


End file.
